<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, honour and… obey? by SteveM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979257">Love, honour and… obey?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM'>SteveM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Crisis [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with the tricky problem of managing a culture clash between an alien and human Kate Kane has a great idea, vows are exchanged and the pre-wedding girls night out gets rather out of hand...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Crisis [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: So in the grand tradition of 20 episodes a season TV shows we slow things down a bit for some heartwarming (and cheap) character moments. I promise this was originally intended to be a short, sweet little interlude with some nice beats and a happy ending. Unfortunately it turns out when you put both Sara Lance and Kate Kane in the same place things get… well, smutty so we’re back to explicit for this one folks! If you’re not interested in that skip Chapters 6 through 11.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This, Kara thought with a blissful sigh, had to be heaven. It was the only rational explanation. Certainly if it wasn’t then heaven was likely to be a disappointment.</p>
<p>She was lying on cool silk sheets, her head nestled into the softest, most comfortable pillow she’d ever experienced. Her naked body gleamed in the flickering light of what seemed like hundreds of candles, the scent of vanilla and strawberries wafting in the air as her lover - no, she corrected herself happily, her fiancé - finished running strong fingers over the last inch of her thighs, the final knot in her body dissolving to the insistent pressure.</p>
<p>“Good?” The voice was low, caring and Kara could hear the satisfied smile in the word.</p>
<p>“Goooood.” She groaned, the sheer relief at such relaxation enough to have her melting into the bed even without the smooth touch of bare flesh on hers from the woman currently straddling her hips. She let out an involuntary whimper as the contact was broken for a split second as her partner shifted position, spinning to face her head rather than her feet, thighs pressing against her legs.</p>
<p>“Awww, you missed me?” The voice teased and Kara just gave a very small nod, not bothering to hide the moan as she felt the lithe body press against her. Lips caught her earlobe and kissed their way around, a tongue dragging across her skin and sending shivers bouncing through her body.</p>
<p>“You really are beautiful.” The words were breathed into her ear as hands travelled along her arms, fingers wrapping around her wrists as the woman above her laid on top of her back, getting as much of her as close to Kara as she could. Kara felt her hips buck slightly but the massage had been so thorough that really was all the movement she could manage at that moment.</p>
<p>“You’re sure you want to do this?” </p>
<p>“Oh yes.” Kara breathed feeling a tingle race through her.</p>
<p>“You’re sure. I mean… it’s okay if you don’t.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure. I want to.”</p>
<p>“We can stop anytime you want.”</p>
<p>“I won’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Brave girl.” The smile was back in that voice and the lips kissed the nape of Kara’s neck, sending her eyes flickering closed.</p>
<p>“With you, always.” Kara replied dreamily. </p>
<p>“Alright my love…. Ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready.”</p>
<p>“Okay… here we go.”</p>
<p>A mink mitt landed on Kara’s left shoulder and started to glide over her slippery skin producing shivers so strong she was almost bucking involuntarily. </p>
<p>“So… who’s on the guest list?” </p>
<p>Kara, lost in a world of sensation, giggled at the question. </p>
<p>“Right now you could invite Lex and I’d say yes.” She teased just before the mitt started to run over her spine in long, sensual sweeps. “Oooooohhhh rao that’s… mmmmmmm.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, hardly fair then.” The woman shifted down, straddling Kara’s knees and tapped her butt with the soft mitt. “Tell you what let me finish your back then we can talk about this big stuff face to face.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.” Kara groaned, her butt rising to meet each tap. She heard a whimper of frustration from behind her.</p>
<p>“Of course if you keep doing that I may just give in to temptation a little early.”</p>
<p>Kara paused for a moment then started swaying her hips from side to side. The whimper became a groan and the mitt swatted her butt. “Behave or I won’t kiss this oil off once we’re done.”</p>
<p>Kara sighed and held herself still but couldn’t resist a little passive aggressive resistance. “I’ll be good.” She said in her best ‘vulnerable and contrite’ voice. The shifting of her tormentor’s hips against her legs told her just how effective a weapon that was.</p>
<p>“Just for that this is going to last.” The voice growled and the mitt moved back up to Kara’s neck and started its sweeping, teasing pattern all over again, this time moving at a crawl. </p>
<p>By the time it had swirled around her toes Kara was a needy, horny mess barely holding on to her self-control. It lifted away from her and she felt the weight of the woman move with it, a tap of a finger on her butt the signal for her to roll over. She eagerly complied, settling back down on to the bed as Kate dropped down to straddle her hips, body pressed against hers as she kissed her deeply.</p>
<p>“You absolute bitch.” Kate said with a frustrated grimace. “Do you have ANY idea how hard it was not to jump your ass?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Kara smiled back. “But this was your idea, remember?”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. Look, there’s one big thing we need to settle on and a bunch of little ones. What do you say we do the big thing first, screw our brains out and talk about the little stuff snuggled up after?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Kara pretend to consider the proposal while blatantly checking out Kate’s naked figure, her eyes tracing every tattoo as if committing them to memory.</p>
<p>“Kara…” The word was practically a plea for mercy and Kara relented. </p>
<p>“I guess we can do that. But…” Kara paused dramatically and Kate wriggled in nervous frustration.</p>
<p>“But?” Kate asked, desperate to break the silence.</p>
<p>“But… I get to see you speechless.”</p>
<p>Kate swallowed, the wonderful mix of nerves and delight swirling through her. She watched, mesmerised, as Kara held up a hand and moved her fingers so quickly they blurred. Oh yes, Kate remembered that sensation very well indeed, in fact it had proven so overwhelming that despite having the biggest orgasm of her life she’d made Kara promise to limit repeat performances to special occasions if only to preserve her sanity. Then again, she thought nodding her acceptance, what bigger occasion could there be? Besides the delighted grin on her fiancé’s face more than made up for any slight risk of insanity.</p>
<p>“So… about that big question…?” Kara prompted, dragging Kate back to the present and away from that terrible, wonderful future.</p>
<p>“Well.. uh…” Kate actually looked sheepish which was such a rare event Kara wished she had her phone close by to capture the moment. “It’s just, well, we haven’t really talked about what sort of ceremony you want.”</p>
<p>Kara blinked, surprised that this was even a question. “To be honest I’d assumed it’d be a Jewish wedding.” She said and her surprise doubled as Kate squirmed in a way that, for once, didn’t seem to be designed to drive Kara quietly crazy with desire.</p>
<p>“I know but that feels… selfish. I mean, I get that you’re not human but you’ve been raised on earth in a typical American lifestyle so that usually means a vaguely Christian idea of a wedding day.”</p>
<p>Kara chuckled quietly and reached out to run her hand over Kate’s hips, dragging a finger just low enough to turn the embarrassed squirm into something else entirely. “Kate, I just want to marry you. That’s it. Whoever you want for the ceremony will be absolutely perfect.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh.” Kate sighed, her face going soft as she gazed at the remarkable woman beneath her. “How do you always seem to know the right thing to say.”</p>
<p>“Super telepathy.” Kara said matter-of-factly then cracked up into giggles as Kate threw her an astonished look. “No, kidding, it just comes naturally around you.”</p>
<p>“Oh you…. That’s it, come here!” Kate dove down, her fingers looking for Kara’s ribs determined to tickle her to distraction but she found herself flipped over and held down effortlessly as Kara grinned at her captive.</p>
<p>“Nope, you said I could do this, remember?” She held her hand an inch from Kate’s crotch, her fingers blurring and Kate looked down, her attention fixed like a rabbit in headlights.</p>
<p>“I know but…. But I, Kara I’m… mmmmmffffffffFFFFFF!!!!” Her body spasmed as Kara made contact, her fingers shifting effortlessly around and inside her soon-to-be wife, her sense alive as she saw every tiny twitch and pulse of Kate’s body to her attentions as she drove the beautiful brunette to levels of pleasure most humans would never even dream existed. </p>
<p>As they lay together in the aftermath Kate let her fingers trail down Kara’s thigh, the slippery oil still clinging to her perfect curves. </p>
<p>‘So… how did you celebrate marriage on Krypton?”</p>
<p>“However we wanted. I think, anyway, I was only twelve when I left you know.” Kara said with a teasing tone.</p>
<p>“Uh, how did that work?”</p>
<p>“Remember I said we’d moved past the whole gender politics issue?”</p>
<p>“Kinda hard to forget.” Kate said happily, worming her way closer to the living solar battery warming her so enjoyably.</p>
<p>“Same thing with religion. Marriage… uh, at least as its thought of here on Earth… became an administrative process. Two people wanting to be together just needed to let the government know and that was that. It meant they could celebrate that joining however they wanted.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m suddenly really wishing we could show Supergirl and Batwoman getting married like that.”</p>
<p>“Not that I’m complaining but… why?”</p>
<p>“Because if that took off you’d probably solve about, oh, half of the civil lawsuits in the US.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed and nuzzled her lover, revelling in the way Kate squirmed against her.</p>
<p>“Kara…?”</p>
<p>“Yes my love?” </p>
<p>“I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that.”</p>
<p>“You’d better not.” Kara laughed, her lips working along Kate’s collarbone. </p>
<p>“Mmm that’s good… uh, I’ve got to ask, what would you want to do? If we had a Kryptonian ceremony I mean?”</p>
<p>“Honestly?”</p>
<p>“Always!”</p>
<p>“I think… have a simple service at the Fortress of Solitude. It’s the closest thing to Krypton outside of Argo after all. Have all our friends there and exchange vows.”</p>
<p>“Love, honour, obey?”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you the first two.” Kara laughed. “But obeying is temporary at best.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Kate giggled as Kara slid her fingers across her ribs then twisted around in those wonderful strong arms to lie atop the Kryptonian beauty.</p>
<p>“So… why don’t we do that?”</p>
<p>“Uh, do what? Obey?”</p>
<p>“No! Well… if you want to I’m not complaining. But I meant have a ceremony at the Fortress.”</p>
<p>“Because… you wanted a Jewish ceremony. Plus I’m fairly sure Earth doesn’t recognise Kryptonian traditions. I’m absolutely sure there’s no reason for Kara Danvers and Kate Kane to get married that way.”</p>
<p>Kate waved her into silence. “I know, I know that. But my family and most… okay, some of my friends don’t know about the cape side of my life. We could have a - and I use this phrase loosely - normal Jewish ceremony for them and to handle the formal side of things. Then the arctic getaway for everyone we know that can fly, time travel or… uh, shoot arrows really well.”</p>
<p>Kara looked at her with a half happy, half puzzled look. “You’re serious about this aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. It makes sense and, okay, this will sound slightly nuts but I do want to share the… the… uh, the Zor-El part of you as well as all the rest of you.”</p>
<p>Kara felt unexpected tears well up and caught Kate’s face in her palms, bringing her in for a long, deep kiss. “I cannot believe I have you in my life.” She breathed as they parted. </p>
<p>“Same.” Kate winked. “Also… is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“One condition.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Oh, okay, go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do the Fortress service first?”</p>
<p>“No problem but why?”</p>
<p>“Because I want the second service to be the legally binding one. And, uh, well, also because the last superhero wedding I was at got gate crashed by Nazis from a parallel earth trying to steal my heart for an evil version of me. If that’s a trend I’d rather it happen with a bunch of heroes around instead of civilians.”</p>
<p>“An evil… your heart…. nazis?” Kate shook her head trying to process the latest bit of Kara’s backstory.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she exploded in my arms. Shame, you’d have liked her.” Kara winked. “Black leather, killer hair and a sadistic streak.”</p>
<p>“Nope, can’t picture it, any chance of a visual aid here?”</p>
<p>“I’ll add it to the list. But I’ll give the SS logo a miss if that’s all the same to you.”</p>
<p>“All things considered, yeah, that might spoil the mood just a little bit.” Kate held up her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. “So we’re good to plan the biggest double wedding the world has ever seen?”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe not the *biggest* but definitely the only one with a ceremony in the arctic circle, yeah.”</p>
<p>“I can live with that. Talking of which, you, my love, need to have that oil cleaned off before you become permanently shiny.”</p>
<p>“Aww, but it feels so nice…”</p>
<p>“This will feel nicer.” Kate smiled with a wicked gleam in her eye. “After all it’s edible.” She lowered her lips to Kara’s shoulder and started the long, torturous process of kissing her soon-to-be-wife clean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course we’ll help on transport duties!” Sara Lance said with a huge smile. “Who wouldn’t want to come see Elsa’s Ice Palace?”</p><p>Kara winced and held up a hand. “Please, do me a favour, don’t say that when Kal’s around? He’s very sensitive about his little piece of home, it’s kinda the only thing his parents left him.”</p><p>“Okay, I promise not to arrange for Let it Go to play you down the aisle.” Sara laughed. “Though I’ve got to say that wasn’t the only thing they left him.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“They left him you as well Kara.” Sara said gently. “Their only son, that they loved more than anything in the world including their own lives, and they put him in your care. Says a lot.”</p><p>Kara blinked, she’d never really thought of that horrible day from Jor and Lara’s perspective but now that she did… “Thanks Sara.” She whispered. “Believe it or not that’s a new idea for me.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth they made a really good choice.” Sara said raising her beer in salute. “But I get the feeling there’s more to this little get together than asking us to be designated drivers.”</p><p>Kara blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I was… well… hoping you could do me a favour?”</p><p>“Does it involve a long, naked massage?”</p><p>“No, Kate beat you to that last night.”</p><p>“Damn it!”</p><p>“Also Ava would kill you.”</p><p>“Very good point. So what’s the favour?”</p><p>“I… uh… wanted to ask…. well, I gather that it’s traditional in America for some sort of girls night out before a wedding?”</p><p>“Some parts of America, yes.” Sara said, wondering where Kara was going with this.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea for that but I need to ask Lena to help out.”</p><p>“Okay… and?”</p><p>“And it might sound really, really wrong coming from me.”</p><p>“Are we back on the massage thing?”</p><p>“Sara!”</p><p>“Because I’ve seen the way that woman looks at you and pretty sure she’d be down for it.”</p><p>“SARA!” Kara burned with embarrassment, her head in her hands.</p><p>“Likely with chocolate sauce.”</p><p>Kara moved her hand just enough for Sara to see her face, quirked her right eyebrow and let her heat vision warm up.</p><p>“Okay, definitely with chocolate sauce if you gave her that look.” Sara said trying not to drool. Kara gave up with a sigh.</p><p>“No, noting like that. It’s just that I thought as we’re having a wedding for heroes we could theme the night to that.”</p><p>“And you want her to join in?”</p><p>“Actually I want her to be the villain.”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah I see the problem. Sure, I can try and broach the subject in a way that doesn’t get me thrown off the balcony. Anything in particular you had in mind?”</p><p>“Just to let her have free hand in coming up with something for us to ‘foil’. Oh, and to make sure she knows that we, I mean, that is us, uh…”</p><p>Sara laughed and caught Kara’s hand as it flapped vaguely in the air. “I’ll make sure she knows this is about enjoying herself and that she’s the only one you’d trust to do this for us.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Kara looked embarrassed but Sara didn’t let the silence grow.</p><p>“So how many are going on this quest?”</p><p>“Well, I was hoping you’d come along?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Then you, Alex, Kate, Me and Mia, assuming you don’t mind time travelling to ask her?”</p><p>“No problem at all. Uh, can I just ask why Mia in particular?”</p><p>“She went through a lot during Crisis, I’d like her to know team-ups aren’t always so traumatic.”</p><p>“Ah, good thinking. Alright, let me see what I can do.”</p><p>“One other thing?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Well… I’m kinda under the impression that these nights can get a bit… risqué?”</p><p>“They can do, yes.” Sara said cautiously. “Out of curiosity why do you ask?</p><p>“Well… you might want to get a permission slip for this night…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I knew this was going to be trouble when you were the one asking.” Alex said raising her beer bottle to point accusingly at Kate.</p><p>“Now be fair. Considering the topic are you *really* saying you’d rather Kara ask you?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s fun to tease when she’s embarrassed about something she thinks is going to squick me out.” Alex grinned, tilting the bottle back to take a swig. “This is good stuff by the way, you really go all out for your clubs.”</p><p>“As I tend to spend a fair bit of time in them it’s in my best interests to make the selections interesting.” Kate said as she matched Alex drink for drink. “Talking of, back to the question at hand. I take it from your lack of pointing a gun at me that you might be okay with this?”</p><p>Alex thought for a moment. “Yes, though that’s conditional on Kelly being okay with it too.”</p><p>“Of course!” Kate said with complete sincerity. “And on that note I can promise no nudity and no-one doing anything to you directly. At least, uh, not that you don’t want them to do.”</p><p>“Considerate, I’d almost think you’ve done this before.”</p><p>Kate shrugged. “It’s been a fun few years of the single life, yes. But that’s actually a good thing, I’ve got a decent handle on what can cause this sort of… umm… shared happy fun time to go sideways and if there’s one promise you can bet the future of the planet on it’s that I’m not going to do, suggest or think anything that could, in any way, jeopardise what I have with Kara and that includes hurting, however indirectly, her friends and family.”</p><p>Alex gave the Gotham billionaire a long, calculating look then broke into a warm smile. “Just for the record I am SO glad Kara found you.”</p><p>“Really?” To Alex’s surprise the single word was dripping with nerves and insecurity. Kate must have caught the look as she quickly plowed on. “I know, I know, it’s just… there are days I wonder how dare I think I’m good enough for her. How can anyone be?”</p><p>Alex laughed, put her bottle down and scooted round the semi-circular booth to wrap an arm around her soon-to-be sister-in-law. “Very different context but I know just what you mean. Pretty much grew up wondering how the hell I could compare to my flying, invincible, super-smart alien sister.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“And that was before she grew into this unfairly gorgeous woman with a heart the size of Texas.” Alex laughed and Kate joined in, reaching up to squeeze the hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“For what it’s worth Alex you really don’t have anything to worry about on… well, on any of those points actually.”</p><p>“Oh I know. And thank you by the way.”</p><p>“Uh, you’re welcome but for what, exactly?”</p><p>“I believe the direct quote was: Lesbian Fantasy?”</p><p>Kate groaned and let her head drop. “One of these days I’m going to remember that telling Kara *anything* that isn’t an explicit secret is a quick way to a life of embarrassment.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s one you’ll pick up quickly.” Alex confirmed with a grin. “But, seriously, thank you. Coming from you that’s just about the biggest compliment I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Just to point out I’m trying to be the understanding, sympathetic, dutiful Kate Kane here who doesn’t think about stealing her fiancé’s beautiful sister away for a night. You’re not helping.” Kate said with a look that somehow made it very clear to Alex that while she wasn’t serious the compliment was very real.</p><p>“Well you’re the one who brought it up.”</p><p>“Technically, no, Kara did. She’s not even here and she’s getting me into trouble.”</p><p>“She’s good at that too.” Alex dropped her head onto Kate’s shoulder. “Look, what I’m trying to say here is you’ve got nothing to worry about. You and Kara work perfectly together, you’re going to hold your own when you need to and support her when she needs you and, well, you’re just about the only person I’ve ever met who I think can genuinely keep up with her. Plus you bring something out of Kara that I don’t think I’ve ever seen before. She *shines* when she’s around you Kate… and you do around her too.”</p><p>Kate, to her surprise, was suddenly blinking back tears. “Thanks Alex. For all the wonderful things that come with being part of Kara’s world I think being part of your family might be the best.”</p><p>“No wonder you’ve got a reputation as a charmer Ms Kane.” Alex teased. “And yes, I’ll talk to Kelly and see what she’s comfortable with, don’t worry. One condition though?”</p><p>“Name it.”</p><p>“Whatever this ends up being, make Kara squirm. She’s such a brat at times and it’s rare to get a chance to pay her back for that.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’ll happen. After all we’re asking Lena to plan the squirming.” Kate said with a wink and they toasted the thought, draining the bottles before reaching for a second round.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gah! Sara will you please knock or something before doing that!” Mia cried, diving under the blanket, wet hair streaming behind her.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry Mia, that wasn’t supposed to happen!” Sara said, turning around to face the wall as the time portal snapped closed behind her. There was an awkward silence as Sara shuffled her feet.</p><p>“I can’t help but notice you’re still here.” Mia said, her voice slightly muffled.</p><p>“Well it’s only going to take a minute and… look, do you want to put something on?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No. My dad told me enough to know that a) you’re a stealthy assassin type who’s probably already scoped out every reflective surface in the room and b) you’re also insatiable with a very, uh, liberal approach to sex even by the standards of 2040. Getting out of bed to find and put on clothes seems like a poor decision.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, for what it’s worth your dad also taught you a lot about evaluating your surroundings, situations and people.”</p><p>“So I’m right?”</p><p>“On both counts, yeah.” Sara confessed. “Look can I maybe turn around to talk to you, this is just downright weird talking to a wall.”</p><p>“Sure but I sleep with a bow under the pillow.”</p><p>Sara laughed and cautiously turned to face the bed. “You’re one of the few people I know where that might not be an idle threat!”</p><p>Mia was lying in bed, her head propped on a pillow but the blanket pulled up almost to her nose, hence the muffled voice. “Please tell me the world’s not ending again, I’ve only just had my memories put back from the last Crisis.”</p><p>“No, no nothing like that. Quite the opposite in fact.” Sara reassured her as she carefully perched on the edge of the bed. She noticed the telltale ripple of cloth as Mia eased her foot out of grabbing range. Smart girl, she thought, Ollie really did train you well… </p><p>“Okay, so if not a disaster… what then?”</p><p>“Actually a wedding, believe it or not. And the pre-event entertainment.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Mia seemed to perk up, letting the blanket slip to the point of her chin and Sara almost face-palmed as realisation of her own stupidity crashed over her. Of course she’d be nervous, the last time something like this had happened the world had changed forever for this young woman and she’d had to bury her dad twice over, not to mention been killed by an anti-matter wave.</p><p>“So who’s getting married?”</p><p>“Want to guess?”</p><p>“Not while I’m still wet and naked, no.”</p><p>“Supergirl and Batwoman.” Sara said, resisting temptation to comment on Mia’s phrasing. The young woman gasped and her face lit up.</p><p>“You’re kidding?!”</p><p>“Nope. Uh… why does that seem like a big deal?”</p><p>“They… oh crap, future knowledge, right? Uh, hang on… let’s say they’re going to be rather important in more ways than just superhero’ing. And I’m invited to the wedding!?”</p><p>“Yep.” Sara smiled brightly, partially at Mia’s joy but also at the fact her friends had some sort of big part to play in the future that seemed very, very good indeed. “Both of them, actually.”</p><p>“Both of… wait, you lost me.”</p><p>“You’re invited to both the super - heh - fancy hero bash in the arctic and the Jewish ceremony for the normals.”</p><p>“I… I am? But why?”</p><p>Sara hoped the news would be received the right way but pressed on. “Because Kara knew your dad well. He was a big part of her life despite there being a literal world between them. As he can’t be there, and I’m quoting here, she’d be honoured if you could.”</p><p>“Supergirl would…” Mia swallowed, her eyes darting to her desk. Sara followed her gaze and saw the small metal symbol on a stand, the Bat signal entwined with Kara’s family crest. Holy shit, she thought to herself, how big a deal are these two going forward?</p><p>“Of course I’ll be there! For all of it, I mean. Thank you. Sorry Sara, thank you, I should have said that the moment you turned up. It’s not as if time travel is easy!”</p><p>“You were busy at the time.” Sara quipped, keeping the fact she could time travel as easily as grabbing a portal device from her girlfriend to herself. “Uh, there’s one other thing. The, ah, entertainment is likely to be adult themed and require audience participation.”</p><p>“Who’s participating?”</p><p>“Kara, Kate, me, Alex Danvers and, I hope, you. Oh, and Lena’s organising things and acting as our villain for the evening.”</p><p>“Lena.. Luthor?” Mia practically squeaked the surname and Sara gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>“Yes, problem?”</p><p>“No! No problem! Yeah, I’ll come, be happy to. Do you need me to come now as, well, clothes and… wait did you say the arctic?”</p><p>Sara laughed and held up a hand. “No I don’t need you to come right now and let me fill you in on some details so you can plan things through a little.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me get this straight, for Kara and Kate’s bachelorette night they would like me to organise a villainous scheme for all of you to foil?”</p><p>“Well, technically, I guess this is more Supergirl and Batwoman’s bachelorette night but yeah, basically that.” Sara replied trying to be casual and hiding the wince at how this sounded now she pitched the idea. It didn’t help that the gorgeous raven-haired woman across from her was as difficult to read as a theoretical physics textbook in a blackened well at midnight. “Honestly I think this is more Kara’s way of saying she trusts you to put that together. There’s certainly no second choice.”</p><p>“Really?” Lena Luthor cocked an eyebrow then let a small, sinister smile play across her lips that left Sara, just for a moment, wondering if she could sweet talk Ava into sharing their bed. “Well far be it for me to let the Luthor name down when it comes to organising some suitably wicked traps for you do-gooding hero types.” </p><p>The smile shifted up a couple of gears as Lena let the mask drop. “Besides, it’ll be fun to see you all squirm.”</p><p>“See *us* squirm? We’ve got Supergirl on our side!” Sara teased, getting into the spirit of things.</p><p>“Which reminds me, there is one condition to this.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“I’m obviously not going to use anything dangerous but if, say, someone’s ‘chloroformed’ I do expect you to play along. Deal?”</p><p>“Sounds absolutely fair to me,” Sara said, nodding. “I’ll make sure everyone follows the rules, don’t worry.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose Kara mentioned any details of what sort of thing she had in mind?”</p><p>“Not exactly.” Sara hesitated and Lena swooped.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But she did mention making things a little, umm, sexy.” Sara actually felt herself blush and wondered when that had happened last! How the hell had Kara been around this woman for four years and managed to resist her charms?</p><p>“Sexy? Kara said sexy?”</p><p>“Actually I think the exact word was risqué.”</p><p>“See, now that sounds like Kara.” Lena winked. “Nothing more to go on?”</p><p>“No but I did have a thought on that.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>Sara ignored the leading question while battering her libido into submission with a metaphorical baseball bat. “Honestly it really is just a thought, the specifics I’ll happily leave to you. But there’s going to be six of us going on this little roleplaying adventure so whatever it is probably should be fun for everyone.”</p><p>“Uh, aren’t you and Alex involved with people who aren’t on this trip?”</p><p>“Yeah which is why I’m happy to leave the details to you. Already talked to Ava and fun is fine but straight up kissing and beyond is where the line’s drawn. Same for Alex.”</p><p>“I think I can safely promise there will be no straight kissing on this night.” Lena said with a carefully blank expression that cracked at Sara’s eyeroll.</p><p>“You know what I mean!”</p><p>“I do but where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’ll leave the rest to you then. Anything else you need me to arrange?”</p><p>“Actually, yes, now that you mention it.” Just for a second a predatory, almost hungry look flashed across Lena’s face. “A clothing request…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And Lena didn’t tell you why she wanted me to wear the old costume?” Kara asked as the small group of heroes gathered on the rooftop vantage point overlooking the LCorp warehouse Lena had instructed them to visit.</p><p>“No, though if I had to guess I’d say it has something to do with you looking seriously hot in that outfit.” Sara said with a wink.</p><p>“Hey! Kate cut across then and before Kara could thank her for jumping to her defence carried on with: “I mean, she does, obviously but that’s my job to tell her that!”</p><p>“I call it like I see it.” Sara said with a chuckle and Alex put a hand on Kate’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t. Trust me, you won’t win that one with Sara.”</p><p>“Didn’t hear you complaining about the compliments that night Danvers.” Sara threw back with a wink and Alex blushed scarlet as Kate smirked in the cowl.</p><p>“So… is this cross-team hook up a normal thing for you or what?” Mia asked, slinging her bow across her back and looking around curiously.</p><p>“Not usually.” Alex said quickly.</p><p>“Well…” Kate muttered.</p><p>“Actually…” Kara shuffled her feet.</p><p>“You’d be surprised.” Sara finished with a grin.</p><p>“Huh….” Mia seemed to think for a moment before casting an apprising eye around the group. “You know that’s probably a much better sales pitch than ‘the world’s ending’, right?”</p><p>“We’ll keep that in mind.” Kate promised with a glance at Kara who seemed to be having difficulty re-adjusting to the skirt. “Everyone ready? Lena did say any time after 8 and you don’t want to keep a pretend evil genius waiting.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Kara replied. “So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Short version: Lena has a code phrase we need to defuse a network of orbital nuclear warheads. We each take a route in, find her and get her to talk.” Alex said having memorised the instructions she’d been sent earlier that day. </p><p>“Sounds simple enough.” Mia said dubiously. “What’s the catch?”</p><p>“Oh, countless death traps I’m sure.” Alex said casually. “Just remember, Lena’s not out to hurt us so if you run into anything pretending to be dangerous treat it like it is and play along, okay?” </p><p>“In that case, good luck everyone and have fun!” Kara said with a smile, lifting into the air and flying towards her marked entrance. Kate watched her go before noticing Sara and Mia were both doing the same thing. They noticed they’d been spotted and Mia blushed while Sara simply smirked and said: “I really do miss that skirt.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too, but you’ve got to admit the pants are way more practical.”</p><p>“But with those legs it seems like such a waste!”</p><p>“Not for me, I get to see them every night.”</p><p>“You don’t have to rub it in.”</p><p>“Ladies…” Alex interrupted. “I hate to raise the tone but I do have a fully loaded alien stun gun on my hip and that’s still my sister you’re talking about. Shall we?”</p><p>“Of course, after you Alex.” Sara said with a half-bow. As Alex walked past Sara caught Mia’s eye then deliberately glanced down at Alex’s ass and legs. Mia almost choked hiding the laugh and could only nod agreement while Kate rolled her eyes, fired a grapple to an overhead gantry, paused, checked the departing Director out for herself, grinned at the two corpsing blondes then shot off into the night.</p><p>Kara had, to her surprise, found the door unlocked and was cautiously edging down the hallway deeper into the building. Lena had the entire place lined with lead so Kara couldn’t get a read on any surprises that might be waiting for her. She was also very aware just how creative Lena could get and while this was a game she also wanted to put up a good showing. The lead might prevent her seeing through the walls but she could still use her micros coping vision to check the floor and walls for anything that wasn’t sitting quite right such as… yes! There, she thought with a smirk, a pressure plate right in the middle of the corridor. </p><p>She thought about flying over it but realised Lena had probably considered that so elected to just side-step it instead. It wasn’t until she’d take her first step on to the tile to its right that she realised her mistake. It wasn’t the centre plate that was raised up, the rest of the floor was a fraction lower. It was one giant switch and the moment she stepped on it a thick steel barrier dropped down behind her and every wall shot up into the ceiling revealing the entire corridor was lined in Kryptonite. Kara instinctively went to punch her way out then realised that while the whole thing was faked so as to not hurt her she had agreed to play fair and this much Kryptonite would have her practically howling with pain. Opting to save her dignity she sank to her knees, mouth opening in a soundless shriek. She felt something soft slip around her wrists and looked down in time to see metallic restraints being fitted around her by robotic arms that had popped out of the floor, the restraints themselves glowing green as, impressively, were the ropes attached to them that ran up above her head.</p><p>To her surprise as the cuffs snapped tightly around her wrists the ropes yanked her off her feet until she was suspended from the ceiling, her feet hanging clear of the floor. The restraints themselves flowed like liquid, wrapping around her hands until she found they were comfortably supporting her weight. The ropes started to move and she glanced up, spotting the track and mass of metal that had sprouted the ropes as it smoothly traveled down its path. Remembering the ‘kryptonite’ Kara groaned and hung helpless as she was transported down four corridors to a large chamber.</p><p>As with every other space she’d seen this too was lead lined but it was much, much taller. Maybe twenty feet in height and Kara’s tunnel finished at the top of the room. One moment she was dangling over a solid surface, the next there was a three floor drop. Her instinct was to fly but she fought it back, letting her body hang just as… well, just as a normal human would. It was oddly liberating in a way and she had complete faith in her captor which made things a lot easier. That was actually working against her as the lack of actual danger had pushed this worryingly close to the sort of experience she regularly encountered during Kate’s tour of the kinkier side of Earth culture.</p><p>“Hello Supergirl.” The voice was practically a purr and Kara looked around then down to see Lena standing in the middle of the chamber next to a strange support beam. It gleamed a dull silver in the green light and the top was rounded with some sort of padding covering it. The beam itself ran from one side of the room to the other and was mounted far enough from the floor to be just about chest-high on Lena. The CEO was dressed in a killer suit, tight black trousers, black waistcoat and silver blouse that shouldn’t work but looked staggering on her as the material caressed her curves.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d drop in.” Lena said with a chuckle and Kara struggled in her bonds if only to try and escape the pun. As she did so there was a click and she started to… well, drop, she thought with an annoyed sigh towards her captor.</p><p>“Now I’m sure you didn’t come alone, you heroes do like working together after all. So I thought you could stay here while the rest try and fail to get through my little surprises.” Lena was looking up at the descending Supergirl and grinning. Kara wondered why for a moment before remembering she was wearing her old costume and Lena must be getting one hell of a view from her vantage point. As her feet drew level with Lena’s head the billionaire reached up, grabbed her ankles and positioned them either side of the beam.</p><p>The ropes continued to lower her down until she came to rest straddling the beam, the padded curved top proving remarkably comfortable as it took her weight, her feet still a good metre from the ground. The ropes gave a little jerk upwards, stretching her up a bit, just enough to keep her safely positioned on her new perch.</p><p>“Of course I didn’t want you to get bored so….” Lena raised her wrists and tapped a control on her watch. Instantly the beam started… buzzing. Kara looked up puzzled then realisation dawned as she saw Lena’s raised eyebrow and little evil half smile.</p><p>“Lena, no….” Kara protested, trying to twist clear of the insistent buzzing sensations running through her.</p><p>“Oh Supergirl, yes…” Lena replied with a very satisfied look. “You’re going to have a lot of fun tonight and it’s been a long time coming! Oh, talking of which, the strength of those vibrations you’re feeling? They get more intense the more weight is on that bar. Hope you didn’t bring too many friends to help you or you’re going to be in so much trouble by the end of the night…”</p><p>Kara gaped but before she could say anything Lena had turned on her heel and marched from the chamber, stepping in to her own private elevator and taking the short trip to a glass-fronted command room overlooking the scene. She tapped the glass and when Kara looked up blew her a kiss, laughing as she saw the girl of steel cry out as she lost her fight with the growing pleasure within her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara had found herself confronted with an odd puzzle as she entered the warehouse. The corridor she was in seemed to run for a few metres then just… end. She spent a good ten minutes tapping the walls but try as she might couldn’t find any secret passages or hidden vents to slip through. Wondering what the hell she was missing she turned her attention up but only saw a smooth, seamless ceiling. Finally she started checking the floor and it was then that she noticed what she’d taken for a thin pattern of lines was, actually, a metal grill designed to allow access to the crawl space beneath.</p><p>With a sigh at what seemed to be a fairly obvious trap but not seeing another way forward she pulled a knife from her belt and levered up the nearest grill, sliding under it and crawling though the narrow space. Her butt bumped against the top of the vent and she wondered, briefly, if she’d done anything in particular to annoy the hell out of Lena Luthor. It was only a brief thought, however, as the hard metal beneath her suddenly tilted down and she found herself sliding down a steep chute, headfirst towards who knew what.</p><p>Assassin reflexes kicking in she got her legs under her and pushed, twisting around in the narrow space to try and wedge herself between the walls. She felt her momentum slow and then spotted the darker black ahead that suggested she was about to run out of vent to hang on to. She snapped a hand down to her belt and yanked out an emergency signal flare, cracking it open and skimming it ahead of her. She saw the red light bounce off a chamber about ten foot across, too far for her to even think about jamming herself between its walls. Instead she let go of her grip and accelerated head first into the void. Bursting into the open air she tumbled through space, spotted the floor below and snapped out of the roll just about perfectly to land in a three point stance.</p><p>“That the best you’ve got?” She taunted the unseen Lena, fairly certain there’d be a video feed somewhere to capture the action. She went to take a step forward and almost crashed face first to the ground. As it was she stumbled and had to catch herself with one hand on the floor and as she tried to straighten up found her wrist now caught on… something.</p><p>In the sputtering red glow of the flare she looked down and saw an odd carpet of long loops covering the floor. One of the loops was around her wrist and had pulled tight, seemingly as soon as it was sure something was trapped within it. Carefully twisting to look down the length of her body she saw more loops around her ankles. Experimentally she tried to tug a boot free but the loop just seemed to tighten. Her free hand went for another knife and she bent to cut away the loop around her wrist, being cautious not to let herself get too close to the loops.</p><p>To her slight surprise the knife slipped easily through the thin, supple material and snipped it away. She straightened up, carefully standing up, making sure she didn’t lose her balance… and then in the time it took her to blink the whole thing went straight to hell. </p><p>The loops below her writhed, coming alive and whirling up her legs, pulling her legs apart until she was stuck fast. More loops followed, growing like vines around her waist and body, circling her arms and pushing them up above her head until, just a few seconds after it had started, she found herself bound as thoroughly as if lashed to a cross. The floor jerked and to her horror the whole section started to slide smoothly out of the room, through a door that had appeared at the far end and in to a large open space with a beam suspended through the middle and on that beam, writhing in what looked, at least to Sara’s practiced eye, suspiciously like pleasure was a bound Supergirl.</p><p>The floor circled the girl of steel, letting Sara confirm her suspicions and admire Kara’s stunning figure even as the assassin tried to figure out how to break free from the trap that had ensnared her. Once she was in front of Kara there was a whirring noise from above and Sara looked up to see a set of restraints dropping down from the ceiling far above. They moulded around her wrists and as they did so the loops retreated, slowly freeing her from captivity… but what could she do with her hands already bound so tightly she thought desperately.</p><p>She wasn’t given any time to think of a solution as the last loop fell away the wrist restraints jerked her upward into the air. Kara’s eyes went wide as she saw the beautiful figure winched up to join her.</p><p>“No! No Lena, don’t do it!” She called, though Sara did notice the tone wasn’t exactly fearful, more…. apprehensive. </p><p>“Now now Kara, you really must learn to share.” Lena’s amused voice came over a hidden speaker system. Sara’s feet cleared the beam and her restraints moved, sliding her over to line her up over the padded top of the bar. Her feet were free though and she managed to stand on the beam for a moment. Unfortunately as soon as she did so Kara let out a squeal of protest that was so unexpected Sara lost her balance. Her feet slipped either side of the bar and she quickly found herself lowered too far to easily bring her legs back up. </p><p>As she made contact with the beam proper the vibrations immediately pounded through her, the leather of the suit offering little to no protection. Making matters worse, the instant she was in place the loops danced up again, capturing not just her ankles this time but Kara’s too. They tightened and stretched both women out to make sure they couldn’t somehow manage to slip away from their perches. Sara, her breath already coming in short, sharp pants looked up and stared into Kara’s face as the Kryptonian gave a groan of pleasure and shuddered through another orgasm. That was a sight Sara had long dreamt of and it was enough to push her past her own point of no return as the two heroes danced and writhed under their delightful torment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia had, much to her surprise, been rather enjoying the evening so far. Lena had provided her with a large, open space to stealth her way through and a bunch of motion-activated traps that were proving a real challenge for her skill with the bow. Still, she’d managed to bypass every one of them so far and was starting to think she might have a chance at winning the challenge. Not that it was about that, of course, this was a team effort! But she was under no illusions that all five of them wanted to be the one to get to Lena first and there was such a thing as professional pride after all!</p><p>Lena was quietly impressed as she watched the slim blonde slip past another sentry point. It was clear she hadn’t got the wealth of experience that the others possessed but whoever had trained her really seemed to have done a great job of it. It was almost a shame to capture her… but Lena was curious how she’d react to the torment currently pulling the most delightful sounds from Kara and Sara. Besides as much as she was the villain and would, inevitably she supposed, lose the fight she was determined to make it one for the ages. She waited a few heartbeats then pressed a control.</p><p>“Woah!” Mia couldn’t help the cry as the floor under her dropped away and sent her falling ten foot into some sort of liquid filled tank. She grimaced as she felt the gloop work its way under her costume, the leather doing a remarkably effective job at trapping the liquid against her skin. The damn stuff was sucking her down, she realised with a jolt and she quickly worked her arms up above the surface, looking around for the edge of the tank and was surprised to realise it was only about a foot past her outstretched fingers.</p><p>Before she had time to act on that realisation a jolt of power shot through her, not enough to hurt but certainly enough to grab her attention. She tried to turn around to figure out what the hell that had been but found herself suddenly encased in a solid block, the liquid having turned solid as the current spiked through it. No, she thought with a sigh, not all of it, just the stuff outside her suit had solidified, trapping her in a custom-moulded prison. The liquid inside the leather was still happily slipping and squelching over her skin with every breath she drew.</p><p>The whole tank started to move on rails out of the room, down a long corridor and out into a big open space with Sara and Kara trapped astride some weird support beam. She looked around for a way to help them only for Sara to call a warning.</p><p>“Mia, watch out above you!”</p><p>She looked up just in time to see the restraints snaking down towards her and jerked her hands clear , thankful her shoulders were above the now solid surface of the tank. The metal cuffs seemed to pause, reacquiring their targets before striking out again. Mia dodged them, wondering as she did so why both Sara and Kara were moaning in what sounded very much like pleasure. For a minute, maybe two, she kept the dance going as she tried desperately to figure out a plan.</p><p>“That’s quite enough of that.” Lena’s amused voice echoed suddenly around the room. “Can’t have you keeping your friends waiting for the pleasure of your company.” There was another jolt of electricity and the solid prison supporting her became a liquid again. Surprised Mia vanished beneath the surface, her hands clawing to fight her way back up. The moment her wrists were clear another burst of current trapped her again but now she was suffocating! </p><p>It was only a brief inconvenience though as her wrists were exposed and helpless. The restraints dove down eagerly and snagged her at last, melting out to form the full suspension cuffs needed to take her weight. As they solidified one final burst of power turned everything liquid and Mia was pulled up gasping for air and dripping with neon green goop.</p><p>“Oh god no… please Lena, don’t do it!” Kara called, though whether she wanted to spare Mia their fate or just couldn’t take the next level of vibrations she wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Mia, it’ll be alright!” Sara called, figuring Lena was unlikely to listen to begging at this point and trying to reassure the young Green Arrow. “Just brace yourself!”</p><p>Mia was still blinking the goop from her eyes and the restraints weren’t taking things easy with her as if annoyed they’d been thwarted for so long. By the time she had her bearings her knees were already lowering past the beam, loops from the floor reaching up to tug her down until…</p><p>“Oh my GOD!” She called as the strong vibrations hit her followed a moment later by the cries from all three of Lena’s captives as the buzzing increased in intensity as the beam registered the extra body it was now supporting. She’d been deposited right behind Sara, so close she was practically touching the blonde assassin and she found herself suddenly drawn to the smooth curve of her neck and the trembling of her body even as the other woman gasped with desire at the increased stimulation.</p><p>“Three down, two to go!” Lena said smoothly, clearly enjoying the performance going on below her. There was a click and all eyes swung to the far end of the chambers as a low door slid aside, no more than three foot high. To the surprise and shock of all three heroes a low cart rolled through the door carrying a hogtied Alex! She was clearly furious and trying to wiggle her way free but the oily black cords that held her almost seemed to be fighting back. </p><p>“Did I say two? I meant one…” Lena chuckled and it was such a darkly sexy sound that all four women in the chamber shivered with heartfelt desire. This time though the prisoner wasn’t rearranged to be hoisted vertically into the air. Instead a cable dropped from the ceiling and lifted her up up up with Alex still hogtied! She was hoisted over, lowered until she was less than six inches from the beam before the hoist started to slowly spin her to face first Kara then Sara.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” Alex called up but once again Lena seemed unfazed, just laughing at the outrage sent in her direction.</p><p>“This is me being kind, remember I could have set you down facing Kara.” She said as Alex was lowered into place on the beam, the hogtie springing open, her arms and legs falling down to be trapped by the loops below. She was pulled tight against the bar, her butt towards Kara and her face resting against the padding less than an inch from Sara’s rolling hips. </p><p>“Noooooo.” The cry went up from all four women virtually simultaneously as the vibrations slammed into high gear and they pulled and twisted looking for a way to escape. Kara had it worst as she was still having to control her powers to mimic the effects of Kryptonite which was becoming increasingly difficult with every peak she crested. </p><p>Lena lent back in her chair, drinking in the sight below her. All four women were knockouts at the worst of times but like this, bound and clearly enjoying their punishment, they were works of art. Of course that was only four of them, there was still space for a fifth and she had something very special planned for Kate. After all she did need to thank her properly for her critical part in mending her relationship with Kara…</p><p>“Where are you Batwoman….?”</p><p>“Right here.” The words were whispered in Lena’s ear and she almost jumped out of her skin as with a click of metal Batwoman handcuffed her prey to her own throne. </p><p>“What the… how long have you been there!”</p><p>“Since Mia did such a good job evading you.”</p><p>“Enjoying the show?” Lena said with a smirk.</p><p>“Why do you think I waited that long?” Kate replied, matching the look with one of her own. “Binding Alex like that is particularly cruel by the way, one would almost think you’re still holding a grudge.”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Lena lied. “Well… alright, maybe a small one but with the best intentions!” She admitted at Batwoman’s sideways glance. “Besides I’m sure she’s just having happy flashbacks.”</p><p>“You do know she’s armed, right?”</p><p>“As someone said to me recently, what’s life without a little risk?”</p><p>Kate couldn’t quite stop the snicker and rolled with it, throwing an accepting grin at her new captive. “Talking of which, whatever am I going to do with you? We need that pass phrase after all, don’t suppose you’d like to just hand it over?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be much of a grand villain plan if I did.” Lena said casually and Kate marvelled at how the woman still seemed to project control even when bound and helpless.</p><p>“You’re sure about that?” Batwoman said, dropping down to straddle Lena’s legs, leaning in close enough for her lips to brush her cheek. “Nothing I can do to change your mind?”</p><p>“Uhh….” For a brief moment Lena’s brain was left spinning in the face of Kate Kane in full section mode and for the first time in years she actually tripped over her words. “Uh, well, I, there…” She took a breath, tried to ignore the black suited figure pressing up against her. “I may be able to think of a few things.”</p><p>“Good…” Batwoman practically purred the word into Lena’s ear and the bound woman whimpered quietly under her. “So can I….” She kissed Lena’s earlobe and started to lay a line of quick, soft kisses around her cheek. She managed to draw it out for a dozen, the last of them just grazing Lena’s lips. The LCorp CEO groaned and tilted her head back slightly, presenting the easiest possible target…. Only to see Batwoman’s evil grin hanging in the air before her as she held herself just out of range.</p><p>“Of course mine are likely to be much more effective.” She growled coldly and Lena’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Hey, wait a… what are you…” She squeaked in surprise as Kate stood up and grabbed the back of the chair, dragging it across the floor and into the elevator. </p><p>“Kate, no, come on, can’t we just go back to…”</p><p>“No, we can’t.” Kate paused before pressing the down button and said over her shoulder. “I promised Kara I wouldn’t. Didn’t realise how hard that promise was going to be to keep, hence the lipstick trail just in case she’s worried.”</p><p>“Oh you bitch.” Lena huffed, her mind full of imagined moments the vast majority of which involved Kate’s soft, tempting lips meeting hers.</p><p>“Just wait.” Batwoman replied punching the control. The ride was quick and as the doors opened they were surrounded by the groans, moans and cries of four women in the throes of the most wonderful overstimulated ride of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kate!” Kara called, her eyes falling on her fiancé with obvious relief. “Well… ohhhh… well done!”</p><p>“C,c, cut me down so I can sssstrangle her!” Alex called, writhing against the beam and trying very hard to ignore the wonderful scent coming from the blonde assassin tied practically on top of her.</p><p>“Why, you look great down thhhmmmmmmoohhhHHH.” The moan stopped Sara complimenting the bound agent but did nothing to prevent her checking out her spectacular figure. If she was being entirely honest there was something hypnotic about the wriggling, writhing ass of Alex Danvers as she tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid the insistent stimulation between her thighs.</p><p>Kate spun the chair around and parked Lena in the middle of the beam who was watching her handiwork with a grin. “Well I think you all look stunning!” She said, soaking up the jerking bodies and urgent, primal sounds. “That skirt was definitely the right choice Kara.”</p><p>“Oh just… just you wait….” Kara panted, her hands clenching around the chain as she fought to keep from tearing free.</p><p>“Hmm, now who to free first…” Kate said, casually wandering up and down the line with a smile making sure to stay clear of the entrapping loops on the floor.</p><p>“Are yooouuuuhhh kidding!” Alex cried and Kate tapped her upturned ass as she went by. </p><p>“It’s an important decision, don’t want to rush things. And you’re last now by the way.”</p><p>“What!”</p><p>In truth it was an easy decision for Kate. Sara seemed practically made for sex and while starting to suffer still showed every sign of enjoying herself. Kara had that inhuman endurance and Alex had been the last one captured. Which just left…</p><p>“Okay Mia, let’s get you down from there.” Kate said.</p><p>“Thank you!” Mia gasped, her slim body shaking through yet another peak of pleasure. </p><p>“When I cut you loose just fall forward and grab the beam, okay? Then to the ground from there. I think I’ve turned the loop trap off but let’s not do anything stupid here.”</p><p>“Riiiight.”</p><p>Kate took careful aim and hurled two batarangs. One sliced through the loops around Mia’s ankles, the other the rope holding her restraints to the winch above. Mia did as she was instructed, hugging the beam for a moment before sliding none-too-gracefully off the side. To her relief the loops didn’t spring to life as she hit them and she rolled clear to lie on her back panting at Batwoman’s feet. Better still the moment the rope had been cut the liquid metal cuffs had dribbled away, leaving her hands free as well.</p><p>“Hey.” Kate said, looking down with a grin. “You okay?”</p><p>“More or less, though this gunk is seriously sticky!” She complained to the bound Lena as she gulped air back into her lungs. “Great view from down here by the way.”</p><p>“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Kate teased.</p><p>“Is this really important flirting or can we… oh god nnnn…. Get a mooohhh… move on here?” Alex snapped.</p><p>“Quite right, next!” Kate didn’t give any warning this time but repeated the trick to free Sara, trusting the assassin instincts to do the job. To Kate’s lack of surprise the moment she was free Sara actually scotched forward just a little to cinch Alex’s face into her crotch as she fell forward, her hands grabbing the upturned ass in front of her for ‘support’.</p><p>“HEY!” Alex’s cry was muffled and Sara just laughed, swatting both cheeks playfully. “Didn’t hear you complaining last time.” She teased before, almost reluctantly, sliding away from the beam which was now home to just the Danvers girls. At least with two of its occupants removed the vibrations had slowed Kara thought through a haze of desire directed mostly at the woman in the cowl. </p><p>“Right, now Alex…” Kate walked up and ruffled her hair playfully. She felt, rather than heard, the growl from the other woman but from the way she moved in response to the touch it wasn’t *all* bad. “Before I let you down are you going to play nice with Lena? No shocking or anything else mean?”</p><p>“Yeah….” Alex said. “I’ll…. I’ll… ooohhhh ggggggAAHHHH.” She thrashed through another orgasm then settled. “Just get me down, please?”</p><p>Kate nodded and cut her free, helping to take her weight as she had far fewer options for a safe dismount than the others. Kara shuddered as her body was pushed over the edge yet again but took comfort in knowing it’d be the last time. Kate helped Alex back to her feet, whispering something in her ear that got a wry grin in return. And then she turned to Kara… and winked before spinning back to face Lena.</p><p>“Now what are we going to do with you Ms Luthor?”</p><p>“Uh, hey….” Kara said, trying to keep the worry from her voice.</p><p>“We still need information from you after all.”</p><p>“Think you might have fohhh forgotten something.”</p><p>“And while I’m fairly sure we could all come up with something inventive to torture it out of you…”</p><p>“Bbbatwoman?”</p><p>“We’re meant to be heroes so it’s hardly appropriate.”</p><p>“Mmmmmmmm sssssstiiillll waiting….”</p><p>Kate tapped a finger to her lips and casually lent against the beam, lending her weight to it. She felt the vibrations build and had to fight from laughing as she heard the whimper from her left. “What to do, what to do…. Any ideas Sara?”</p><p>“It’s a tricky one.” Sara agreed, circling around to Kate’s right and mirroring her leaning pose, ignoring the shocked gasp from Supergirl. “Mia?”</p><p>“Hmm… we could always put an arrow in her knee?” Mia suggested, adding her weight to the beam and biting her lip to keep in character as the gasp turned into a mew of protest.</p><p>“Kinda sounds like torture.” Sara pointed out.</p><p>“It always worked for my dad.” Mia said. “But I see your point… Alex?”</p><p>Kate held her breath. This was going to be a very interesting moment and she hoped she’d read Alex right. She saw the red head look from the group of casual leaners to Kara to Lena and back around. She walked up to Kara and the relieved smile that greeted her quickly morphed into shock as Alex ducked down and took hold of Kara’s ankles, wiggling her a little bit further on to the beam. Satisfied she joined the leaners looking at Lena.</p><p>“I’d love to run a few thousand volts up her ass but you did make me promise not to.” She grumbled while casually putting a hand on the beam and pressing down. That was enough to cause an audible rise in the vibrations and a cry of pleasure from Supergirl. This time there was no hiding it and all four of the heroes giggled at what they were inflicting on their friend.</p><p>“So I’d say…. Let’s see how she likes her own medicine!” Alex said with a wicked smile and Lena froze.</p><p>“No.. Alex, wait a minute…”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Sara said with a slow look up and down their captive.</p><p>“I’m hardly going to object.” Kate added with a chuckle. “Mia?”</p><p>“I’ll be honest…” Mia said with a slightly sheepish expression. “This, or at least something like it, was kinda the reason I agreed to the whole fun sexy time thing in the first place.” At their disbelieving looks she gestured at Lena. “Come on, she’s smoking hot, who wouldn’t want to see her, I mean, this?”</p><p>Kate laughed and walked over to throw an arm across Mia’s shoulders, grinning at Lena. “So you’re saying that Lena has doomed herself by being so attractive you had a crush on her twenty years from now?”</p><p>“Basically, yes.” Mia said with a smirk. “That and suddenly wanting revenge for being the *only* one of us to get this treatment.” She slid a finger around the collar of her suit to show the slimy goop still clinging to her then, on impulse, darted forward to clean the finger against Lena’s cheek.</p><p>“Bet you wish you’d told us what we wanted to know.” Alex said matter of factly though even her eyes were alive with the thought of what was about to happen.</p><p>“W..w…what about me?” Kara asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep the pleasure at bay.</p><p>“You’re going to suffer right alongside her.” Alex said. “Think of it as penance for not talking things through sooner and saving us all a lot of trouble.”</p><p>“Kate…” Kara pleaded silently but one look told her she was out of luck there as well.</p><p>“Sorry my love but Alex has a point on that one. Besides if we’re getting married in a couple of days you two really should get this unresolved sexual tension out before you’re off the market.” Kate winked at Kara and turned to see Lena burning red with embarrassment… but she wasn’t actually denying anything.</p><p>“Now, Lena, are you going to play nice here or are we going to have to get rough.”</p><p>Lena looked around at the four women closing in on her and at the gorgeous, tormented face of Supergirl behind them. There really was only one choice she could make and thankfully for her it was the one she wanted to take anyway.</p><p>“I’ll be good.” She said in what she’d intended to be a mocking tone but it came out as something much, much hornier. </p><p>“Right choice.” Kate said then stepped back to whisper to Kara.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Mmm hmm.” Kara groaned. “Never been so turned on in my life.”</p><p>Kate glanced around to make sure they couldn’t be overheard. “Me neither. You look… perfect, right now. It’s been all I can do to keep my hands off you ever since I walked in.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Kara groaned as, in the background, Sara and Mia set to work preparing Lena for her own ordeal, Alex keeping an eye on things to make sure Lena didn’t have any tricks up her sleeves.</p><p>“Later.” Kate promised. “And you’d better be ready as I’m the only one that hasn’t actually gotten off here tonight!”</p><p>“I… ohhh that’s… I volunteer as tribute.” </p><p>“Gladly accepted. Talking of which…” Kate lent in to let her lips brush Kara’s ear. “You can do whatever you want with Lena, I’m good with it.”</p><p>Those steel blue eyes went wide and Kara stared in shock as Kate drew back only to receive a confirming nod in return. Carefully Kara floated herself up the tiniest fraction of an inch away from the buzzing bar to make sure she could concentrate for a moment and mouthed ‘I love you’ to Kate. Seeing Batwoman blush and wink as she mouthed ‘love you too’ was a slightly surreal sight but Kara slipped back down to her torment happier than she’d ever been. To be trusted so completely could have been scary, even a little worrying but this, this was liberating in a way she’d never even dreamed of. </p><p>“Okay, enough stalling.” Kate said spinning back to the group. They had Lena standing between Sara and Mia, her hands cuffed together and, in a particularly nice touch, her hair flowing freely down her back rather than the long ponytail she’d adopted for the evening. Alex pulled the chair over to act as a step and they guided her up on to the seat. Lena swallowed as she looked at her destination, Kara still moaning and squirming as the never-ending vibrations poured through her. Kate ducked to the other side of the beam and held her hands up to give Lena a landing pad.</p><p>With a look that was equal thirds disdain for her ‘captors’, nervous anticipation of what was about to happen and outright desire to be sharing the experience with Kara Lena swung her leg over the beam and Kate made sure her foot nestled safely in her hands. It was an awkward moment as Lena lowered herself to the beam but she managed it with surprising grace, her hands resting in front of her to help with her balance.</p><p>The moment she was firmly pressed against it the rest of the group pulled the chair away and Kate let her hands drop. Lena let out a cry and pressed up with her hands, lifting herself clear.</p><p>“Oh no, none of that!” Sara said with a casually cruel laugh. She grabbed Lena’s right side while Kate mirrored her on the left and together they slid the whimpering exec forward until she was pressed up against Kara’s shaking body. Mia dropped to a knee in front of Sara and the blonde assassin took advantage of the offered step to bounce up and slip Lena’s bound hands over Kara’s head and around her neck. Alex, not feeling like missing out on adding to Lena’s torment, grabbed a coupe of the loops and manually tied them around Lena’s ankles, pulling her legs down and making sure she was snugly pressed against the beam.</p><p>Lena cried out as the vibrations started their evil work and she felt the pressure starting to build within her. The group of stupidly attractive women watching her wasn’t helping the situation, especially as both Sara and Mia were blatantly eyeing her up as if committing every movement and sound to memory. But the biggest problem was Kara… Kara, her best friend, the woman she’d been having fantasies about for the better part of four years now was pressed against her and the scent of sex hung heavy in the air. She’d long wondered how this remarkable woman would look, and sound in the throes of passion and the reality was so far beyond her imaginings it was taking her breath away.</p><p>“So, about that pass phrase…” Kate said casually and Lena shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Kate said happily. “Ladies, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh, what… “ Kara asked distantly then her eyes widened as both Kate and Sara took a step back and jumped up onto the beam, landing with perfect grace as if performing in a gymnastics competition, Sara behind Lena and Kate behind Kara.</p><p>“OH GOD!” Lena cried as the vibrations shot instantly to the highest strength they’d been all evening without any warning or build up. Kara would have agreed but she was way too busy racing through what felt like her thousandth climax that night.</p><p>“Hey Kate, watch this.” Sara called before leaping into the air with a backflip, landing perfectly back on the beam. As she left the surface the buzzing eased only to crash back in even stronger with the impact as she landed before settling down to its previous devastating level as the pressure equalised. </p><p>“Pfft, easy!” Kate laughed, launching herself into the air and twirling twice to land with one leg stretched behind her, the other tucked underneath and her arms thrown around Lena’s neck so she could nuzzle Kara before her cape had settled around her.</p><p>“Holy fff….” Lena cried, her head sinking forward to rest against Kara’s other shoulder and just like that Kara Danvers was in heaven. Her lover on her right shoulder, her fantasy woman on her left and her body floating on clouds of ecstasy. She stretched up and back, twisting her head to capture Kate’s lips and kiss her, the passion of the moment almost enough to send Kate over the edge all by itself. As their lips parted Kate whispered “go for it.” encouragingly.</p><p>Kara didn’t need the prompt as she turned to her left, nudging Lena up with her shoulder. Confused the raven-haired beauty turned to her and presented a perfect target. The kiss was everything Lena had been dreaming of and she instantly came, screaming her pleasure into Kara’s mouth as her hands clutched at the cape. That didn’t hurt either, that this wasn’t ‘just’ Kara but Supergirl and after so many months dreaming of humiliating her, of teaching her a lesson it turned out what she’d really wanted was to suffer right alongside her.</p><p>“Holy shit…” Sara breathed, cursing silently she was being a dutiful partner tonight. She spotted Mia standing transfixed on the floor, her eyes drinking in Lena’s body writhing against the girl of steel. Privately Sara was impressed at Mia’s restraint, not least because her gaze never once slid sideways to Kara’s spectacular legs and ass just inches away. </p><p>“Hey Mia, your turn!” Sara called, bouncing her way back down the beam and sending howls of delighted protest through their captives with every step. For a moment she thought the young hero would refuse then she saw a surprisingly familiar look on her face. It was a look she used to see on Oliver back before the Gambit had been sunk, right before he did something he knew he shouldn’t do. </p><p>Mia shucked her arrows and bow and glanced around. She gave the chair a small push to the side, looked up to check her distance and ran. She launched off the padded seat and tucked her legs up, her hands reaching up to grab the remains of the rope that had once held her restraints. Hanging there she slowly let her legs lower until she was just resting a toe on the beam. Then, slowly, making mental notes as to pressure and its effects, she let more and more of her weight fall on the vibrating surface, grinning as the buzzing picked up.</p><p>“Okay, let’s give you a little more incentive.” She said to Lena with a smirk and started to bounce on her toes, sometimes leaping up and coming down full force, sometimes taking part of the impact with her arms, sometimes staying in the air for a good five seconds before bumping down as lightly as a feather.</p><p>“Oh… oh oh ohnnnnnnnnnn….” Kara’s head was thrown back as the randomness threatened to break what little sanity remained. Kate nuzzling and nipping at her throat wasn’t helping matters but things got worse when Lena copied her on the other side. Lena was suddenly, absurdly glad for Kara’s invulnerability as an orgasm ripped through her unexpectedly and she bit the Kryptonian hard enough to draw blood on a human. Kara just hummed in pleasure and whispered ‘more!’. </p><p>Kate glanced up and saw the look of desire dancing in Mia’s eyes. With a spare hand she tried to indicate to the blonde archer to copy Kate’s actions on Lena’s neck but she was clearly nervous about doing so. Unfortunately for Mia Batwoman didn’t really have much patience for someone not living up to their potential.</p><p>Sara caught the new hand signal and just as Mia’s feet were descending to the beam she nudged them apart, Mia squeaking in surprise as she dropped down to land astride the buzzing device but with Sara making sure to slow her descent. Alex, having seen what was about to happen, nudged the chair alongside Lena to give a little more space and took the right side of Lena’s throat. Her hand snaked round to gently but firmly wrap in Mia’s blonde mane and guide her to the left side. There was a meep of surprised protest but the instant Mia’s lips made contact with the smooth skin of Lena Luthor she lost herself in the moment.</p><p>Lena screamed as she felt two unexpected mouths go to work and Mia’s body pressed against her back. Mia, of course, had her hands free and Sara guided them around Lena’s hips, placing her palms on Lena’s stomach. Lena felt them twitch, clearly wanting to move but unsure if it was okay to do so. She managed, somehow, to focus long enough to breathe “Mia, please…” and that was all the encouragement the archer needed to add another layer of pleasure to Lena’s torment. </p><p>“Hey Lena, honey, what’s the pass phrase?” Alex asked casually as she kissed Lena’s cheek. </p><p>“Nooo…..” Lena moaned, trying her hardest to resist giving these remarkable women anything and everything they wanted. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that.” Alex breathed in her ear. “Sorry about this Kara but if you will always steal the last pot sticker…”</p><p>“Alex, no, waaaahhhhhhhhhhhkkkate….” Kara protested weekly as Kate had her hands working on Kara’s thighs and hips.</p><p>Alex reluctantly left Lena to Mia’s attentions and lent forward to whisper in Sara’s ear. “You promise Ava you wouldn’t cross a line?”</p><p>“Yeah… really regretting that right now.” Sara admitted.</p><p>“Me too. Uh, with Kelly, I mean I said the same thing to Kelly.” Alex said, slightly flustered as she always seemed to be around Sara Lance. “Make you a deal?”</p><p>“And what might that be Director Danvers?”</p><p>“Turn around, sit down and we can tap-dance on that line together.”</p><p>“Never let it be said you’re not an evil, evil woman Alex.” Sara said with a warm smile. She did as Alex asked, sinking down with a grateful groan as the beam offered some much needed relief. A moment later the vibrations reached devastating levels as Alex took her place in front of Sara and five simultaneous cries of ecstasy reached into the heavens. Five, not six, as Kate was still reluctantly keeping herself on her feet, watching over everyone to make sure they were all okay and no-one would have to explain anything to their partners in the morning that they weren’t expecting. Her armoured hands twitched and she had to fight to resist the unseen but determined force dragging her fingers down to address her own desires.</p><p>Suddenly she found Kara’s lips at her ear. “Kiss her.” She breathed and Kate almost lost her balance in surprise.</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Cowl?”</p><p>“No, you! Please. I need to see it, I oohhhhhhhggggaaahhh….”</p><p>Kate’s mind spun wondering if she should do what she was asked or if Kara would regret it once this mad, wonderful night was behind them. But… she trusted her to the ends of the earth and far, far beyond, how could she refuse now?</p><p>“Okay Lena, last chance. Pass phrase or I’m going to lash this thing down until it touches the floor.” Kate said, trying to put an edge into her voice.</p><p>“O… oh… okay. Okay! Just… just…..”</p><p>“Just?” Kate asked, smiling as Lena tried to form words.</p><p>“Just don’t stop! Not yet, please?”</p><p>“What’s the phrase?” Kate said gently.</p><p>“Kara and Kate forever.” Lena had intended to whisper the words to try and preserve some dignity. She had after all chosen it herself and intended it as a sweet but private gesture of her support for the couple. Unfortunately just as she started talking Mia let her hands drift into Lena’s lap and zeroed in on her target with uncanny accuracy. The resulting orgasm had the words echoing off the ceiling and the cheer from Sara, Alex and Mia showed they were in agreement.</p><p>“Good girl.” Kate said reaching up a hand and ripping away the cowl. She fired a grapple into the ceiling, snapped the gun to her belt and twisted up from the beam as the cable took her weight, hanging between Lena and Kara to kiss the shaking CEO, her hands tracing her face as she savoured the taste of the woman, Kara’s familiar scent overlaid into a heady mix.</p><p>As she broke away she saw tears in Lena’s eyes. “Wow…” she breathed, wishing she could reach up to hold Kate Kane close. Kara’s head slipped around Kate’s, hey eyes almost screwed shut with the effort of holding back the next inevitable orgasm. “She…she is isn’t she?” Kara asked, panting. “If I.. hrrrrhh… steal her…. Can we… make… make it up to you?”</p><p>“You mean…” Lena asked, the rush of realisation managing to pause the growing pleasure pounding inside her.</p><p>Kara couldn’t speak so just nodded.</p><p>“God yes.” Lena breathed. “If… if that’s… okay with …” She trailed off as her mouth dropped open, the shock of the proposal wearing off all at once as the vibrations forced her onwards.</p><p>“Very much so if we all feel the same way tomorrow.” Kate said, still hanging upside down.</p><p>“Great!” Kara sent a jet of super breath at Kate’s body, twisting her round so she could kiss her and the passion that was suddenly released almost knocked Kate out. A moment later Kara finally gave in to temptation, snapped her restraints and there was a blur of movement. Alex and Sara were still sitting on one end of the beam practically in each other’s laps, their lips busy doing everything they could short of kissing to keep their word. Mia and Lena found themselves facing each other and after one shy heartbeat both launched into each others’ arms, their own desire burning bright. And Kate found herself with the stimulation she’d desperately wanted for what felt like forever, Kara wrapped around her, hands moving so quickly they added an extra layer of vibration to the fun to help Kate catch up to the rest of the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next hour the room was full of delirious moans, happy cries, the occasional plea for mercy and swearing at Kara as the Kryptonian got her revenge by pushing down on the beam, adding the equivalent of ten, twenty, thirty more people to it for brief moments and proving that when Lena Luthor engineered a trap she didn’t do so half-heartedly. Alex made the mistake of telling Kara to stop it and Sara laughed, holding her down firmly while Kara kept increasing the pressure until her sister apologised. It took a while as every time she tried Kara would add a little bit more force and the resulting burst of pleasure would rob Alex of her voice. By the fifth attempt the other four were all begging Alex to say sorry… but none of them made any attempt to slide off either.</p><p>Eventually, one by one, they tired and half slid half fell to the floor gasping. Alex and Sara toppled off almost at the same time, their stamina defeated by the frustration of not quite being able to let go the way their bodies wanted them to. Still they cuddled up together, comfortable in their own skin and oddly proud at resisting temptation as they watched the rest of the entertainment play out. </p><p>Mia and Lena weren’t showing any such decorum and both were embracing, kissing urgently almost frantically as muscles trembled and their cries became weaker. Finally, with one last shudder of pleasure Lena slipped sideways and Mia reacted immediately, diving down to wrap herself around the taller woman and cushion her fall. As they lay on the ground panting Lena reached out and took Mia’s hand and guided it below the waistband of her suit. Mia’s eyes went wide as she felt her fingers slip into warm, wet flesh for a few seconds before Lena pulled her hand back out. She twisted in Mia’s grip to face her and sucked one finger clean before offering the other to the blonde who repeated the movement in clear ecstasy.</p><p>“You can stay in this decade for a night or two, right?” Lena asked and Mia, eyes wide as dinner plates, nodded quickly, embracing Lena as if she never wanted to let go.</p><p>Which just left Kate and Kara wrapped up in themselves, crying out in pleasure and desire yet never seeming to flag or falter. </p><p>“I’m not sure they’re going to stop…” Sara commented as she watched fascinated by their stamina.</p><p>“Ten bucks on Kara.” Alex said immediately.</p><p>“Actually I think Sara’s right.” Mia added dreamily. “We’re going to be here all night.”</p><p>“Uh, I might have thought about that…” Lena admitted with some embarrassment. “Just give the word.”</p><p>“What, just like that? You think you’re going to break through that forcefield of love just like that?” Alex asked sceptically. </p><p>“Pretty much, yes.” She held up her wrist and pointed to a flashing red control on the face of her digital watch. “But I’m so not pressing this button.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Sara said, shrugging.</p><p>“Brave woman.” Lena said with a laugh throwing the watch over. “Uh, we might want to move back a bit though.”</p><p>“Well, when you’ve died as much as I have what’s one more time?” Sara said with a grin as they all shuffled away from the beam. She gave them another five count then stabbed a finger down.</p><p>Instantly there was a metallic clang from the ceiling as two long, thin panels swung open and gallons of ice cold water fell in a solid wall to cover the entire beam. The shrieks from the middle of the unexpected deluge were enough to prove that Lena had been right.</p><p>“It has the added bonus of letting anyone caught in it get enough self control to make it back to a nice private bedroom.” She commented as if demonstrating the latest LCorp product. “But I’m glad it was SARA LANCE that did that.” The name was almost yelled and Sara actually looked a little horrified as two points of red light flared briefly from Kara’s general direction.</p><p>“Oh you’ll both pay for that, don’t worry!” Kate said, teeth chattering as Kara did her hot hands trick to warm her up. “But not right now as we really would have been here all night! Thanks Lena, both for the foresight and for giving us all one hell of a night.”</p><p>The applause and cheering that rose warmed Lena’s soul and the kiss from Mia was the perfect topper on the moment. She decided to spring the little surprise she’d had waiting for them just in case things went as she thought they might.</p><p>“Is this a good point to tell you the top level of this building has some very comfortable bedroom suites with a large amount of sound proofing, impressive showers large enough for two and an interesting array of specialist toys to suit most tastes and desires?”</p><p>At that announcement Lena found herself dog pilled by the five women, all hugging, stroking, tickling and kissing her. Well, no she thought, probably not all doing everything… but she had no idea who was doing what as she couldn’t keep her eyes open in the face of the renewed stimulation. </p><p>“I think I speak for all of us when I say lead on!” Alex said, her hand wrapped around Sara’s. The mention of toys offered the tantalising hint of joining in the fun without breaking their respective promises and both women desperately needed the release. Lena laughed and reluctantly made her way to her feet, dragging Mia up with her as they all trailed after her to the elevator and she thumbed the hidden control for the residential rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fortress of Solitude had never looked quite like this and Alex looked around impressed. For a start it was warm, the alien technology somehow managing to keep the interior feeling like a pleasant spring day without so much as melting a drop of ice. Light cascaded around the walls though for the life of her she couldn’t spot where they were coming from. The white interior shone like an inside-out rainbow yet the multi-coloured array didn’t once intrude on the pleasant sunlight shining down on the guests. She spotted a familiar figure standing, slightly uncomfortably, in a high necked tunic with the House of El’s sigil on his chest and she headed over.</p><p>“The place looks amazing Clark!” She said and laughed as he blushed.</p><p>“Well how often am I going to get to host a wedding here?” He said. “It’s, uh, it’s not too much is it?”</p><p>“It’s perfect.” She said with a smile and hugged him. “Thank you for doing all this for Kara.”</p><p>“Well I don’t want her knocking me out again.” He joked and Alex realised with a start that the last time she’d seen both Kara and Clark here was indeed right after Kara had to put him down thanks to exposure to silver kryptonite. “Besides it’s not all about her or Kate, look around you.” He gestured and Alex followed his hand to take in the multitude of heroes milling around talking and marvelling over the Fortress itself.</p><p>“This is the first time since we formed the full league we’ve all come together and I’m so glad it can be something so joyful as this.” </p><p>“Me too.” Alex said quietly, squeezing the man of tomorrow tightly. Sometimes she forgot how hard a road he, too, had to follow to get to this point and it was good to see him without the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p><p>“Alex!” Mia was waving at her and Alex made her excuses to slip over and join the Green Arrow and a somewhat nervous looking Lena.</p><p>“Hi Mia. Wow, you look amazing!” Mia laughed and twirled, the dark green dress swirling around her in a mix of fabric and momentary tempting flashes of skin beneath. </p><p>“Thank Lena for that one.” Mia said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Well it only seemed fair after the mess I made of your super suit.” Lena replied and groaned at the raised eyebrow from Alex. “Not like… with the phase changing material I mean!”</p><p>“Oh, obviously.” Alex agreed while Mia tried not to giggle. “Though I’ve got to say you’re looking fairly smoking yourself Ms Luthor.”</p><p>Lena blushed, she actually blushed Alex thought in triumph. Not that she was lying, the deep purple dress hugged Lena’s figure in a way that spoke of a large tailoring bill and considering Lena’s natural beauty that made things rather unfair. </p><p>“Well as the last time I was here didn’t go so well I thought I should make an effort.” Lena said with an embarrassed grimace and Alex hugged her.</p><p>“Water under the bridge now, remember?” She muttered and felt Lena nod against her shoulder. </p><p>Suddenly a chime rang out, clear and bright in the crystal chamber. The lights dimmed to leave two bright spotlights on a raised dais. Everyone turned to face it and there was a general intake of breath as a figure stepped into each.</p><p>Kara shone like the sun in a white, backless dress. The only decoration was the House of El’s sigil above her heart, the fabric looping around her neck before falling to brush the floor. Her hair hung in a wave around her shoulders and the only decoration was a slim gold band around her waist that mirrored the one she wore on her Super suit. She took one look around then at the woman standing opposite her and Alex thought she’d never seen such a pure expression of joy in her life.</p><p>In the other spotlight Kate stood in a perfectly tailored suit, cut slim and straight, her hair parted on the left and slicked back, her eyes shining with love as she couldn’t take her gaze from Kara. The suit itself was inverted from the traditional wedding style, a white jacket and trousers over a black shirt. It seemed simple but on Kate it looked like she’d stepped off a catwalk, oozing glamorous cool with every movement. The contrast with Kara was both startling and perfect, two halves of one being.</p><p>J’onn stepped between them and raised his voice. “My friends, we are here today to bear witness as Kara Zor-El and Kate Kane commit their future to each other. In Kryptonian culture this is a personal choice, the form of such commitment left to the individuals. Both of these remarkable women have asked me to officiate this ceremony but it is you, their friends and family, that they chose to share the moment with. Keep this day in your hearts and join me in honouring and celebrating their lives and their love.”</p><p>He stepped back and Kate took a deep breath, reaching out with her right hand for Kara’s left.</p><p>“Kara Zor-El, you are the single, brightest point in my life. From the first moment I saw you I knew I loved you. I couldn’t hope to know then how deeply that love would run. As I have come to know you I have found the warmest, most courageous woman in this world or any other beneath a smile that can heal the universe. A woman who will never run from fear, who will lift the entire world on her shoulders and who will never, ever give in.”</p><p>“You have taught me so much in our time together but nothing more important than the strength to believe, to trust and hope in you. To open myself up mind, heart and soul knowing you will always be there to catch me if I should fall, to hold me when I’m hurt and to support me through my mistakes. In return I can only offer you my love, my commitment and a pledge that no matter what challenges await you, no matter what dangers lie in your path, you will never have to face them alone. El Mayarah, Kara Zor-El, forever.”</p><p>Kara blinked back tears and was amazed to find Kate doing the same. She wanted to kiss her… but she knew if she did she’d never stop and she still had her own part to play and ached to say the words she’d prepared. She reached out and took Kate’s right hand in her left, their wrists crossed between them. </p><p>“Kate Kane, you entered my life and my world changed forever. For forty years I was an orphan in search of a place to fit in, lost in the universe. My family on Earth gave me shelter, gave me love, gave me their hearts and I will forever love them for welcoming a scared alien girl into their lives. But it was with you that I found my home.”</p><p>“You burn so brightly in this world that there are times I wonder how I can ever hope to match you. Your courage and determination light a path through the darkness and I will follow that path wherever it leads. Where once I could not imagine finding my place in the universe now I cannot imagine being here without you by my side to share that journey and guide me when I falter. I pledge my life to you, to support and love you until the end of my days. Stronger together, Kate Kane, forever.”</p><p>Alex wiped a hand across her eyes and glanced around the crowd to see everyone doing much the same thing. Even Mick, standing slightly apart and uneasy at the alien ceremony, was dabbing away a tear. But every face she saw had the same joyful smile as they looked on the scene.</p><p>J’onn cleared his throat and Alex realised, with a small, private smile, that the Martian too had been fighting tears.</p><p>“My friends please join me in committing this moment to your memory so that wherever we may travel their love can journey with us across this world and out into the stars.”</p><p>Every eye drank in the happy couple and every person present felt something touch them then, hope and courage for a better world, a happier world sparking within them. No-one could quite explain it and later it would be harder still to remember but they all left the moment better for it.</p><p>As if a switch had been flicked the entire crowd burst into applause, cheering their friends as Kara pulled Kate close and they kissed, Kara lifting them both into the air, swirling into the high dome of the Fortress above the crowd, Kate treating it as the most natural thing in the world. She didn’t care, she had her arms around Kara and that was all that would ever matter. </p><p>The world shook and with a loud boom a spiralling, crackling tunnel of energy appeared on the dais below. Kara’s eyes flew open as Kate shifted her weight, swivelling to perch on Kara’s left foot as they stared down at the sudden intrusion. There were multiple blurs in the crowd and in an instant the mouth of the tunnel had Barry, Wally and Superman standing in front of it in full costume. Kara dropped down to hover above them, the two Kryptonians warming up their heat vision. A figure appeared in the tube, rushing closer, a black object at its side. It burst out of the tube and staggered, falling to one knee, blood oozing from a gash on its arm where the metal suit had been torn away. Kara realised the suit was actually armour on top of some sort of exoskeleton and it was that shining so brightly through the gaps in the black panels. With another echoing boom the tunnel snapped closed behind it.</p><p>A hand rose to rip off the helmet and hurled it to the floor. The face behind the mask was human and old, likely in its sixties but the eyes still gleamed with the energy and purpose of a young man. It turned with difficulty scanning the crowd and Kara realised with a shock she knew that face.</p><p>“Kate.” The voice was cracked with exhaustion and pain but underneath there was still steel and fire in equal measure. </p><p>Kate dropped down from Kara, landing in a crouch before moving closer and kneeling down beside the man who was struggling to make it to his hands and knees.</p><p>“Bruce?”</p><p>“Hope I… didn’t miss the wedding.” The man gave a soft chuckle and collapsed back to the ground holding his ribs, his back pressed against the large black container that had appeared with him.</p><p>“Bruce!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Confession time: I've never been more nervous when writing than when doing those vows. After all it's kinda the point of this whole series of stories! Hope I did it justice and kept it, broadly, within what you may hear on the shows if things went a different way. </p><p>Thank you for all of the incredible feedback up to this point, it really is appreciated. Also slightly addictive as it turns out but I guess there's worse addictions in the world! Such as pop culture and other little references for instance, I'm a tad worried about how many worked their way in here. If you get the one in the title congrats, you too probably spend too much time watching Melissa videos. </p><p>Oh, and while originally I put Mia in for the hell of it she's actually a ton of fun to have around so I might just keep her in the plot for a while. She's not exactly on spec but a) the multiverse rebooted so there's technically only, what, one episode of reference material and she got a brain dump mid way through and b) I'm kinda figuring that sexual attitudes in 2040 will have continued the trend towards broader acceptance we've been seeing in the last two decades. My excuse and I'm sticking with it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>